1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to shielded connectors for connecting shielded cables, and more particularly, relates to a technique for preventing contact failure at a caulking portion between shielding braid of a shielded cable and a metal shield covering and electromagnetically shielding the periphery of a portion to which core wire of the shielded cable is connected.
2. Related art
Conventionally, a shielded cable is constituted by a core wire through which an electric current flows and shielding braid formed from electrically conductive metal wires braided in the form of a net so as to cover the periphery of the core wire. At a portion where such shielded cables are connected to each other, there is a possibility that external electromagnetic noises may enter the core wires of the respective shielded cables because it is impossible to make shielding braid cover and electromagnetically shield the peripheries of the terminals which are fitted to each other to connect the respective core wires.